Eres mi Luna
by Jess Black 09
Summary: Se trata del punto de vista de Naruto sobre Hinata luego de la batalla con Pain, una reflexion llena de confesiones que le llevaran a decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos...lean


ERES MI LUNA

La vi a la distancia y un intenso rubor cubrio mis mejillas, la veia reirse mientras conversaba con Kiba, unos celos traspasaron mi cuerpo con rapidez, cerre los ojos con fuerza y me acerque a ellos, los salude con efusividad pero solo Kiba respondio a este, Hinata tan solo me miro a los ojos e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza; me fui de inmediato, aquello me habia partido el corazon ¿que era lo que estaba mal? ¿acaso se arrepentia de lo que habia pasado en la batalla con Pain? Bueno lo cierto es que yo no habia respondido, pero es que no sabia como hacerlo, cada vez que me trataba de acercar ella me trataba asi de fria y eso me mataba.

Suspire y recorde la primera vez que la habia visto, fue un dia que volvia a mi casa, tenia unos 4 años, no habia comido nada y estaba decidido a tirarme del puente que estaba luego de esa enorme mansion que se encontraba un poco antes de mi departamento, ya habia pasado la mansion cuando escuche un "hola" me di la vuelta y vi a una pequeña niña de ojos perla, ella sonreia, su cabello corto era de un tono negro azulino, era una pequeña princesa, mi estomago rugio y ella se rio, me ruborize avergonzado y antes de que pudiese decir algo ella me grito "espera" se entro a la casa y llego luego de unos 10 minutos con un pastelito en sus manos.

- Es para ti - al ver que no lo queria aceptar me dijo - Di ahhh.

Avergonzado le segui el juego y ella me dio de comer. Me sentia feliz, jamas nadie me habia tratado tan bien.

- Vuelve mañana, me llamo Hinata Hyuga - ella me sonrio nuevamente y senti un rayo de esperanza, ella con sus ojos perlados era mi luna en medio de la oscuridad, asenti con la cabeza, estaba decidido mañana volveria a verla, de pronto ella se giro y se fue corriendo hacia una mujer igual de hermosa que ella, supuse que era su mama y no me equivocaba, me fui rapidamente, con el corazon latiendome desbocado.

Al dia siguiente volvi a pasar y ella ya estaba ahi afuera esperandome con un sandwich y un vaso de jugo, esta vez comi por mi mismo y me senti con el suficiente valor de sonreirle cada vez que ella hablaba y vaya que hablaba, en realidad aquello me agradaba bastante y para que negarlo, me encontraba completamente enamorado, Hinata Hyuga era mi primer amor; pero todo cambio cuando eso sucedio...

Llegue como todos los dias a la entrada de la mansion Hyuga y vi que no habia nadie, me senti sorprendido, Hinata siempre se hacia un tiempo para mi, por mas que espere ella nunca salio, me senti resentido y molesto con el mundo, la maldije durante todas las noches en las que veia la luna alzarse, aquella luna que era tan opaca comparada con sus ojos.

Pero cuando entre a la academia ninja me senti arrepentido de todo, escuchando conversaciones ajenas me entere que Hinata Hyuga tambien estaria en mi clase, sin embargo tambien supe algo mas, su madre habia muerto y despues de eso Hinata habia cambiado drasticamente, no recordaba nada de lo vivido antes que su madre muriera y su padre se habia encargado de quitarle aquel caracter alegre que tenia, se habia convertido en una persona callada, si ¡callada! no me lo podia creer, tambien decian que era timida en exceso, cuando lo escuche negue con la cabeza, mi Hinata no era timida, de seguro que todo aquello que decian era mentira. Me acerque a ella y la salude me miro sin comprender, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y me pregunto si me conocia; mi mundo se remecio, la observaba en clase y me di cuenta que a veces llegaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, muchas veces me escabulli en la mansion Hyuga y escuchaba como su padre la humillaba, veia dia a dia como era ella quien se hundia en lo noche de la soledad y la tristeza y decidi ser su sol, si ella habia sido mi luna tenia que devolverle la mano de alguna forma, siempre en clases decia tonterias para que ella riera y por lo menos una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro, poco a poco mi cometido comenzo a funcionar, pero a pesar de todo ella no se me acercaba, seguia sin recordarme, vi como se hizo muy amiga de Kiba y volvi a sentirme mal, ellos siempre hablaban, ellos se tenian confianza y de una forma estupida senti que si ella me estaba "engañando" pues yo tambien podia hacerlo y comence a seguir a Sakura y a decir que estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando la academia termino nuestros caminos se separaron, mis metas fueron cambiando y sentia como cada vez se alejaba mas y mas de mi, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer, para ese momento de verdad sentia una atraccion por Sakura, lo veia como algo que si podia hacerse realidad en vez de estar con ella, mi luna...

Ya me habia resignado a estar solo cuando comprendi que mi supuesta atraccion hacia mi compañera de equipo era meramente un amor de hermanos, de vez en cuando me topaba con Hinata y sentia un sonrisa ensancharse en mi rostro, varias veces pense que ella me detestaba por como me evitaba y entonces solo fingia una cara de incertidumbre para que nadie viera como mi pecho se quebraba, pero ella jamas salio de mi mente ni de mi corazon y ahora... ahora se me declaraba y no me dejaba responderle, arrancaba de mi y me sentia desesperar.

Camine hacia el campo de entrenamiento y la vi sentada ahi en el pasto, perfecto, no podra huir esta vez, un rubor me cubre las mejillas.

- Hinata - ella se gira y se ruboriza de sobremanera.

- Yo ya me iba Naruto-kun - se prepara para levantarse pero la detengo sosteniedola del hombro.

- Necesito hablar contigo - ella me miro fijamente a los ojos - Es sobre lo que paso en la batalla contra Pain.

- No es necesario volver a recordar ese "incidente" - ¿incidente? ella llamaba a la razon de que sobreviviera de esa pelea un "incidente" la solte de forma brusca y dije:

- Quizas para ti sea un incidente, para mi no - ella me miro a los ojos con un brillo que hacia tiempo no veia - Yo amo a alguien Hinata, desde hace mucho tiempo - sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y dijo con un hilo de voz:

- Lo se, a Sakura - me sorprendi demasiado, no imagine que me diria eso, de nuevo trato de irse y la sujete antes de que lograra pasar a mi lado, la sostuve frente a mi y la mire a los ojos fijamente, pense en decirle todo lo que habia pasado, lo que habiamos vivido, pero imagine que sencillamente volveria a abrir la herida de la perdida de su madre - Naruto-kun dejame ir porfavor.

- No Hinata - negue con la cabeza con fuerza, la mire a los ojos y le dije con fuerza - Solo te dejare ir si me dices que ya no sientes lo que me dijiste.

- Yo...- eso basto para que la soltara porque claramente eso era un no ¿cierto? la mire nuevamente a los ojos y deje que la soledad de mi infancia que mi luna habia logrado erradicar volviera como antaño, ella ahogo un grito ahogado al verme asi y dijo - Naruto-kun, yo siempre te he amado y siempre lo hare - luego sonrio con melancolia y dijo - ¿Como no hacerlo si siempre cuando era niña te daba de comer? Aunque tu no lo recuerdes yo siempre lo hare, fue la epoca mas feliz de mi vida.

-¿Que? Hinata yo... - me quede callado y comence a llorar, ella se desespero a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza - Pense que eras tu la que no me recordaba.

- No, jamas te olvidaria Naruto-kun, pero cuando me prohibieron verte pense que estarias tan enojado conmigo que cuando entraramos a la academia ni te dignarias a mirarme, tu sabes que la muerte de mi madre fue un gran golpe para mi, fue algo horrible... - se quedo callada y acaricie su mejilla con ternura - Mi padre se desquito conmigo y me prohibio hacer todo lo que me agradaba, me considero una verguenza y vivi toda mi infancia despreciada, tu me ayudaste a superarlo, fuiste mi sol en la oscuridad, pero no podia acercarme a ti por temor a que mi padre te hiciera algo, cuando te pregunte si me conocias lo hice para asegurarme de que no me tuvieras ningun rencor pero al parecer no lo notaste - sonrio afectada y me solto - ahora que lo sabes supongo que me detestas, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar por ti.

- Hinata no - esta vez fui yo quien la envolvio entre mis brazos - Tu fuiste mi luz en la oscuridad, mi luna en mdio de la noche, por ti volvi a reir para que tu tambien lo hicieras y durante todo ese tiempo te ame en secreto, te amo mi luna.

Y lentamente me acerque a ella y rozando mis labios selle ambos destinos en uno solo...

FIN


End file.
